Outlaws
by neverendingscene
Summary: Every night she snuck away to see him. She knew it was wrong. She knew it was dangerous. She knew that if she got caught, they would both be punished. She didn't ask for this to happen, but somehow he became the only thing she had in just a matter of days. (probably a oneshot - takes place after Murphy's Law)


"_Murphy, please, stop! She's just a kid!"_

"_Doesn't matter." John Murphy turned away. _

"_Please, I'm begging you! This isn't the right thing to do!" Nadine Havens was growing tired of this. Murphy was always making the wrong choices ever since she met him when they both came to Earth on the drop ship. The worst part is that she fell for him even when she knew he was trouble. They were complete opposites; she was always the good girl and the rule-enforcer. Yet somehow it just felt right. Nadine knew there was more to him than most people thought. Still, he made bad decisions. She should've known that this time she wouldn't be able to talk him out of it...again._

"_Sorry, I gotta go." He ran off after Charlotte and Clarke without another word. During their entire conversation Murphy kept a straight face and didn't look her in the eyes once, because he couldn't bear seeing her with tears in her eyes. He hated hurting her, but in his mind he was doing the right thing._

_Nadine waited for Murphy to return. Of course, she couldn't help but assume the worst. What would she do if she lost him? She had no real friends or no family down here. He was all she had. She thought of last night, when they shared their first kiss and when they fell asleep next to each other. It was painful for her to think of never being held in his arms again, never falling asleep next to him again, and never feeling his lips against hers ever again. It was hours before the group returned…_

_...but Murphy wasn't there._

...

"Murphy? Oh my god, where the hell are you?!" Nadine wandered around the woods. When she heard the news of Murphy's banishment from the camp, she decided to sneak out that night to go find him. It was dangerous, but she didn't care. She _needed _him, no matter how mad she was at him for not listening to her. This time, he went too far and got himself all but killed. It had already been an hour. _What if he's already dead? _she thought.

After another few minutes, Nadine saw something, or _someone, _moving behind the trees.

"Is that you Murphy?" she whisper-yelled. There was a long pause.

"Nadine?" She saw his face then, glowing in the moonlight and breathed a sigh of relief before throwing herself at him with her arms around his neck.

"You're so stupid," she breathed into his neck. Murphy held onto her tighter than he ever had because for the first time in his life, he had been scared. The two stood embracing for a few moments before he pulled away.

"What the hell are you doing here, Nads? I thought I was never gonna see you again." Nadine smiled. She loved it when he called her that.

"I snuck out."

"Do you have any idea-"

"Murphy, don't worry. Bellamy won't find out."

"I guess I'm not the only stupid one," he smirked.

"Shut up." She pulled him in for another hug, never feeling more relieved and more safe. "Hey, I brought you this, and some food." She handed him a water bottle and a small pack she had brought.

"Why? Why are you the only one that doesn't hate me?" Nadine thought for a moment before placing her hands on his chest and giving him a long, passionate kiss.

"You're a complete dumbass most of the time. But I need you. And you _knew _that, but you still didn't listen to me when I said you shouldn't have gone after Charlotte. I could've lost you."

"I know. I'm sorry. But I need you too, Nads, and that's why you shouldn't be here. Who knows what Bellamy will do to you?" Murphy took both of her hands and held them tightly.

"Well, I'm here and there's nothing you can do about it. And you can't stop me from coming back again tomorrow night." He rolled his eyes at her, then wrapped his arms around her waist again. Her head was rested against his chest. They stood there, with him stroking her long, light brown hair for a while.

"Murphy, I should go now before everyone wakes up back at the camp. I'll see you tomorrow night. Just...try not to get too far away from here, okay?"

"Yes, sir." He playfully saluted her then gave her one more kiss. "Bye."

Nadine went back to the same spot for the next three nights to see Murphy and brought him food and water. Their time was spent mostly by kissing and talking. Every night, Murphy told her not to come back again, saying it was too risky. Every night, Nadine wouldn't listen. She knew what she was getting herself into. She _chose _to be with him. He was _all she had,_ and she was determined to never let him go.

On the fourth night, it was different, however, because on the fourth night, Murphy wasn't there.

**AN: yes I know it was super short idk I thought it was kinda cute but I miiiiiight consider making a sequel or more like a prequel to this but idk let me know what you think :)**


End file.
